Driver education
Driver education is the process of teaching people to drive a motor vehicle in order for them to reach a sufficient standard to pass a the driving test, required by most countries. It also involves the continued education of qualified drivers in specific aspects of driving behavior and highway safety (eg not to speed, not to use mobile phones, dont drive under the influence etc) In the US Driver's education or driver's ed is a class or program offered by independent agencies and most high schools in the United States. However, the number of high schools offering driver's education courses are steadily decreasing. This is mostly a result of less education funding, and booming fuel prices. In driver's education students learn how to safely operate a automobiles and learn traffic code. During driver's education courses, a dual-controlled car, usually meaning a car with brake pedals on both sides, is used. Students usually take driver's education to supplement the knowledge from mostly government-printed driving handbooks so that they will be prepared to test for their learner's permit or driver's license. Some car insurance agencies also offer discounts to those students who have completed a driver's education program because it has been shown to reduce motor traffic accidents. In some U.S. states, students taking driver's education have the opportunity to receive a waiver for successful course completion, which allows them to receive a learner's permit or driver's license without taking some of the tests required of those who didn't take a driver's education course. Successful completion of a driver education course is required by many state agencies before young drivers receive their driver license or learner's permit. Driver's education courses are now also offered through online education websites. Such websites offer an alternative to classroom courses, as some schools do not offer driver education due to decreased budgets, and rising fuel prices. One should check with one's department of motor vehicles, or the local equivalent. Some internet courses are not state-approved programs. Driving laws Almost every jurisdiction has rules of the road, driver licensing and vehicle registration that apply when driving heavy motor vehicles on public roads. Some also have criminal law for negligent operation, vehicle safety inspections and compulsory insurance. The high degree of responsibility imposed by these laws is based on the extraordinary danger of driving heavy motor vehicles. Motorists are almost universally required to take lessons with an approved instructor and pass a driving test before being granted a license. The trend has been towards increasingly tougher tests in recent decades. Almost all countries allow all adults with good vision to apply to take a driving test and, if successful, to drive on public roads. Saudi Arabia, however, bans women from driving vehicles (whether pedal or motor powered) on public roads. Saudi women have periodically staged driving protests against these restrictions. In many countries, even after passing one's driving test, new motorists may be initially subject to special restrictions. For example, in Australia, novice drivers are required to carry "P" ("provisional") plates, and are subject to lower speed limits, alcohol limits, and other restrictions for their first two years of driving. This varies between states. Most countries have also implemented laws in relation to driving whilst under the influence of alcohol or drugs. The limits up to which drivers are permitted to drive vary according to the jurisdiction in which the offence occurs.Driving under the influence. See also *Driver rehabilitation References Category:Curriculum category:Driver education